


April 23, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Another evening with you,'' Amos said as he smiled by Supergirl.





	April 23, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''Another evening with you,'' Amos said as he smiled by Supergirl and he helped her with defeating a handful of Smallville creatures.

THE END


End file.
